Pain or Pleasure?
by Eryk Lestrange
Summary: Coraline's first escape attempt is thwarted at the last minute.  The Beldam decides that her "daughter" needs to be taught a lesson in discipline.  Rated M for language and corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

All characters are the property of Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. I own nothing, and in no way profit off of this, other than knowing it provided enjoyment for it's readers. Special credit goes to my muse, **maternalluv20** for helping to flesh out the details.

* * *

_They say even the proudest spirit can be broken... with love._

* * *

_"CORALINE?"_

Coraline glanced at the direction the other mother's voice was coming from in fear.

_"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER!"_ The footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Other Wybie looked at Coraline grieved…the little door laid right in front of them…all he needed to do was push her in, and she'd be safe.

However, as he stared at her with worry, he suddenly felt a cold claw dig into his shoulder, and throw him away from the little door and his friend.

"Naughty naughty…" A sweet yet venom-filled voice snarled angrily.

Wybie opened his mouth in a silent scream, as he was thrown across the room.

_"WYBIE! NOO!"_ Coraline shrieked as she watched her friend be knocked unconscious upon colliding with the wall.

Coraline looked at the Other Mother with wide eyes, as the monstrous, skinny woman turned to glare at her with scary, maternal authority.

"Now see what you made me do? Young lady, if you hadn't been so naughty and tried to escape the punishment you so richly deserved, Mommy wouldn't have had to hurt your little friend."

Coraline's fear suddenly vanished as it was replaced by fiery rage that spread quickly throughout her little body.

"Oh, you got it all wrong lady…_IT WAS WYBIE WHO RESCUED ME! EVIL BITCH!"_ She shouted as she picked herself up from the ground, and stormed over to the other mother.

_"AND HOW DARE YOU HURT WYBIE, SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE!"_

Coraline began to swing her arms around wildly, hitting the other mother wherever she possibly could.

_"HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME! YOU SICK, EVIL, UGLY, MONSTER! YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!"_

The other mother was shocked at the foul language that was pouring out of Coraline's mouth, and especially at the level of violence she was seeing from her other daughter. While she knew Coraline was a bold and fearless little thing, she didn't realize Coraline would react this way.

It not only made the other mother angrier, but it made her even more determined to teach her naughty child a very, important lesson.

She grunted as Coraline continued to throw punches at her.

_"OOOOWWW!"_ She yelped as Coraline managed to grab her arm and bite hard into it.

"Alright, _THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY!"_

She shouted before scooping up the struggling child under her arm, and marching up the stairs.

_"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEMME GO YOU MOTHER FU-!"_

The other mother slapped her hand over Coraline's mouth before she could finish shouting the curse word.

"You are far too young to be saying such naughty word Coraline Jones…" The other mother scolded in her soft, dangerous voice.

Coraline's other room came into view, and she began to struggle even more, as she didn't want to be locked inside there against her will.

Poor girl…if only she knew what she was in for.

The other mother dumped the thrashing girl onto her bed.

"Don't move from that spot young lady!" She said sternly while wagging her finger, before quickly turning around and heading towards the door.

Coraline scrambled up into a sitting position, and glared at the other mother as she locked the door.

"Oh? And what are ya gonna do if I decide to get up and move? Sow my face into a smile like you did poor Wybie?" She shouted angrily in response, while grabbing any nearby objects she could find.

The other mother sighed with fake sympathy, and inhaled a couple of times, trying to calm herself down.

She felt herself begin to phase back to her attractive version of Mel, Coraline's real mother.

The other mother wanted to at least look appealing since she knew she was going to have to punish her little Coraline.

Who wouldn't feel more comfortable being punished by an attractive being?

The other mother snickered at those thoughts, as she turned around to face the little girl.

"Coraline, darling, you're in quite a heap of trouble right now. I suggest you don't disobey me any further if you know what's good for you young lady."

Coraline merely frowned defiantly as she stared the other mother down.

The other mother returned the frown with her own disapproving one. "Young lady, wipe that look off your face!" She commanded while slowly walking back towards the bed.

_"WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME YOU FREAK OF NATURE?"_ Coraline yelled before grabbing all the objects she had hidden behind her back, and hurling them towards the towering witch before her.

_"OW! CORALINE JONES! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING MOMMY!"_ The other mother screeched while ducking as some of the objects hit her, while others flew past her.

_"YOU'RE…NOT…MY…MOTHER!"_ Coraline screamed furiously, punctuating each of her words with another flying object.

The other mother covered her face, getting angrier by the minute as she stormed over to her other daughter's side.

_"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH CORALINE!"_

_"NO!_ Keep away from me!" Coraline howled as the other mother grabbed her hand and swung her violently off the bed.

She plopped herself down and firmly grasped the little girl's shoulders in her claws.

"Ohhh Coraline…" She crooned while shaking her head with fake sadness.

"You really shouldn't have done that little girl. You should have apologized to mommy for trying to run away, but did you? No…"

Coraline felt herself begin to blush in embarrassment at the childish way the other mother spoke to her. Even if she was only eleven, she hated being talked to like she was little!

"You want _ME_ to apologize for the horrible things you've done to Wybie? For throwing me into the mirror because I told you, you weren't my mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've got news for you white witch…"

The other mother's eyes widened in cold fury as Coraline flipped her the bird.

"Alright, you've had your say Coraline Jones, and now I'm afraid mommy is going to have to punish you."

Coraline snickered despite herself. "Good luck with that witch. Nothing you do will ever make me apologize."

The other mother's grip tightened on Coraline's shoulders. "I think you'll find that my method of breaking you will be enough to change your mind young lady."

The other mother then moved the little girl in front if her, and turned Coraline so that her back was facing her. "Young lady, mommy needs you to take your pants off please." She whispered in her ear.

_"WHAT? NO WAY!"_ The little girl replied, shocked that the other mother actually expected her to do that.

Coraline yelped, as the other mother slightly bent her forward and answered her with three resounding smacks to her rear.

"Now Coraline…" The other mother growled dangerously.

Even though she wanted to smack the witch across her face for doing that, a new fear gripped Coraline's normally bold heart, and she reluctantly obeyed, blushing as her butterfly panties came into view.

"Good girl. Thank you Coraline." The other mother crooned with a cold smile.

"Now then…" She brought the child to her left side. "Mommy wants you to bend over her lap Coraline."

The little girl's mouth fell open at the gentle command. "Hell no…" She mumbled incredulously.

Another loud smack echoed in the room.

Coraline sniffed back tears that sprung in her eyes at the stinging but brief pain.

"Coraline…" the mother said warningly while shaking her finger at the little girl. "You'd better obey mommy now, or it will be worse for you then it already is."

Coraline bit her lip, considering her options, but ended up stubbornly shaking her head while crossing her arms.

The other mother sighed sadly while shaking her head. "Oh dear, now mommy will have to punish you more. Why must you be so naughty darling? Mommy doesn't want to punish her little doll."

Before Coraline could quip a retort, the other mother took her wrists, and swiftly bent the little girl over her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

_They say even the proudest spirit can be broken... with love._

* * *

The poor kid didn't really know what to do or think, as she found herself in this strange position.

The other mother lifted her leg so that Coraline's little bottom was raised higher, to a more vulnerable position.

"Such a cute little bottom you have…" The other mother giggled while lightly pinching the white skin and squeezing the cheeks in her hands as if they were dough.

Coraline gasped from the feeling.

"Such a pity that this lovely, little pale bottom will soon be as red as my lipstick…" The other mother sighed dramatically while patting the little girl's bottom.

"Can you tell mommy why you are about to get a spanking sweetheart?"

Coraline's eyes widened and turned bright red as she felt the other mother's hand begin to softly rub circles upon her bottom.

"I…I-I…" She stuttered, at a loss for words.

Coraline felt like she no longer had control in this position…in truth, it scared her…made her feel like the little girl the other mother was treating her like.

"Mommy's waiting…"

Coraline inhaled sharply as the other mother smacked her bottom again.

"Ow…um…I…I-I disobeyed you?"

The other mother nodded her head as she continued to rub Coraline's panty-clad bottom.

"That's right, naughty little girl. What else?"

_SMACK!_

Coraline yelped while clenching her cheeks from the stinging feeling.

"Don't you dare young lady…" The other mother warned sternly while beginning to softly smack Coraline's thighs.

"Unclench those little cheeks this instant or mommy will have to spank you on your thighs."

Coraline knew she wouldn't be able to hold her breath through that, her thighs were already feeling sensitive through the first two smacks. She quickly submitted, and loosened her bum.

"Good girl Coraline. You know you deserve to be punished don't you?" The other mother said as she steadily smacked the little girl, and rubbing in between each swat.

"Y-yes ma'am…" The little girl replied numbly.

For the next minute or two, Coraline was subject to light swats with an occasional harsh one or rubbing at certain points.

Suddenly…something happened that she did not expect…she began to feel an odd, tingling sensation between her legs.

It felt…like she had to pee…but she didn't.

"Coraline, what else did you do to earn this spanking?"

"Um…" Coraline tried to ignore the tingling sensation, and remember what else she did to get in that position.

"I…I swore at you…erm…_OW!_ I um…threw things at you and hurt you…."

"That's right, you did hurt mommy didn't you?" The other mother asked while continuing to lightly smack the little girl's bottom.

To her shock, Coraline actually felt…ashamed of herself. She actually felt like she deserved what she was getting, even though it was new to her.

The naïve little girl didn't realize how intense a spanking could get, and because she was only receiving the light side of it, she found herself to like the feeling…a little.

She began to moan as the smacks began to increase in speed and intensity.

The feeling between her legs began to tickle even more, and it wasn't long before her underwear began to feel a little…wet.

"Naughty, naughty little girl…trying to hurt mommy…well, mommy is going to make sure her little girl is never so naughty again…"

"Ooohhhhh…" Coraline moaned even more, as she squinted her eyes shut and warmth filled her face.

She felt herself subconsciously lifting her bottom higher, giving the other mother a better target to aim for.

The other mother noticed this and smirked. Oh dear, looks like someone's enjoying this a little too much…

She thought as she noticed the slightly soaked underwear.

Well, this is supposed to be a punishment. I'll let her enjoy a little more, but then she's going to be begging for me to stop afterwards.

The other mother let out a low, sinister chuckle at this thought.

She continued the soft but stinging spanking for another minute, enjoying the submission her little girl was giving her.

"You're being such a good little girl sweetie, letting mommy spank your naughty bottom…" She stopped to sensually massage the pinkish orbs before her.

"Oh…" Coraline gasped as the tingling sensation grew even fiercer, if that were possible.

More wetness…

Coraline's legs began to feel a little limp…

At one point, she slowly let them ease apart…making her soft bottom even more relaxed for the spanking.

"Is mommy's little doll learning her lesson?" The other mother asked, before continuing to smack her little girl.

Coraline merely moaned louder in response as she clutched the bed sheets in her hands.

Smack! Smack!


	3. Chapter 3

_They say even the proudest spirit can be broken... with love._

* * *

"Mommy couldn't hear you Coraline doll, could you repeat that?"

Smack! Smack!

"Yes...beldam I-_OW_!"

"Never call me that again Coraline Jones!" The other mother snarled while giving Coraline five extra hard swats.

"Owie! Ow! Ugh…ah! Ah! Oh!" Coraline cried out while bouncing her bottom a little from the feeling, and kicking her legs slightly to get rid of the sting.

Yet through the pain, more wetness came and pleasure were the results.

"Now, what's my name young lady?" The other mother resumed her soft spanking.

Smack! smack!

"Oohhh moooommmy…yes mommy…I've been such a-a brat…I'm such a bad little girl…I deserve to be punished…" Coraline whimpered against her will. The feeling between her legs was overpowering her sense of self.

She couldn't think like this…the spanking was making her react in ways she normally wouldn't if it were any other situation.

The other mother smiled approvingly while ending the sensual spanking with five brisk swats.

Coraline was breathing somewhat heavily, as the other mother rested her palm on the center of her bottom.

"Mmmm…Mommy's glad you agree little one. And mommy will not let her little girl down…"

Coraline's eyes snapped open as she felt the other mother peel her damp panties off her bottom, down her legs, and eventually completely off.

"Wha?"

"Are you ready for your spanking now darling?"

"Wait…" Coraline began confused, "I thought that was my spanking…"

The other mother laughed quietly, as if Coraline was the cutest little thing ever.

"No silly girl, that was merely a warm up." The other mother said cheerfully as she began to rub the now naked bottom in front of her.

"You still have to get another spanking for swearing at mommy and hurting her. And since you agreed with me, that you have been a naughty little doll and deserve to be punished, mommy will not disappoint her little girl. So darling, a more proper spanking is now in order. So…are you ready for your spanking?"

Coraline laid her head back down on the bed; secretly thrilled that she was getting more…boy was she in for a surprise!

"I…I guess so…mommy." She whispered.

"Alright then." The other mother then re-positioned Coraline, so that her rear was fully on her lap, and raised nice and high for more paddling.

The upper half of Coraline was on the bed, and she was only too willing to raise her bottom even more for the other mother to chastise.

"Aw, good girl, raise that little bottom nice and high for mommy. That's right…yes, mommy's little doll knows she loves her doesn't she?" The other mother pacified while tapping the little girl's rear, and wrapping her other arm over Coraline's waist to firmly secure her in place.

Coraline sighed with pleasure…enjoying the secure feeling.

"Mmm….mooommmyyy…" She whimpered, begging for her to begin.

"Now that's enough little lady!" The other mother replied disapprovingly while bringing her hand down sharply over the sits pots of Coraline's bum.

"Ahh! Ahhow!"

"This supposed to be a punishment my dear, if you're good, perhaps we can play games later. But it is highly inappropriate for you to be enjoying this."

Coraline closed her eyes and wiggled her bottom at the other mother. "Mmm…can't help it mommy…"

_SMACK!_

"Ooowwww…" She moaned but continued to make her bottom sway slowly, provoking the other mother.

"I'm a bad girl remember?" She drawled while looking back at her other mother innocently.

The other mother frowned while shaking her head at the little girl.

"What am I going to do with you child?" She asked while tightening her grip on Coraline's waist, and rewarding the child's taunting with ten, very hard swats.

These ones were actually uncomfortable for Coraline, and she forgot her pleasure as the new feeling of pain washed over her.

"Ahh ow! Ooh! Awww mooommy!" She pleaded while thrashing slightly. Hurts soooo good…

The other mother stopped and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I know it hurts my little doll, but Mommy loves you Coraline. I'm doing this for your own good. Now brace yourself little girl, because this," she paused while rubbing and cupping Coraline's pink bottom, "is really going to hurt…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Pain

**SMACK!**

Coraline jerked up in shock at the intense, burning feeling as the Other Mother's hand collided sharply with her little bottom.

She had most definitely not been expecting that!

Whatever feelings of pleasure there had been before, instantly vanished at this newfound excruciating sensation.

Coraline looked back at the Other Mother, almost as if to protest.

SMACK!

Another swat echoed throughout the room before she had a chance to even protest.

"Ow!" Coraline squeaked; almost as if she were surprised it actually hurt.

_I mean yeah, the other ones had hurt too but they only stung compared to thi- __**SMACK!**_

"HEY OUCH!" She yelped before she could even finish her thoughts.

The Other Mother chuckled almost evilly while quickly rubbing the bright red cheeks in front of her.

"Were you expecting love taps my little doll? Mommy told you she was going to punish you didn't she? You didn't honestly think I was being funny did you?" She asked in a babyish sort of voice.

SMACK!**Coraline whimpered while wriggling in protest.**

"Tsk tsk silly Coraline…**SMACK! **Spankings aren't supposed to be enjoyable. **SMACK! **They're supposed to help you learn **SMACK! **Otherwise it would be pointless to call it a punishment."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

Coraline felt her cheeks turn red from trying to hold back the tears.

She had no idea how the Other Mother could still sound so soothing and loving, through this already tortuous punishment.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

"Ow ow ow ow…." Coraline groaned while kicking her legs uselessly, trying to rid the burning sting in her bum.

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Coraline gasped repeatedly and at one point even arched her back as if to get up from her position, but she was quickly stopped.

"Ah ah ah young lady," the other mother reprimanded while firmly pushing the little girl back down, "lay back down over mommy's lap, that's right….ah, no no no no little girl we're not finished with your spanking yet. Now bend back over please, that's it…good girl. You know better than to resist mommy's authority don't you?"

Coraline pouted and sniffled as she was forced back into the horrid position. She clutched the bed sheets anxiously as the other mother re-adjusted her bottom, and began to rub it some more.

_At least I can take a breather before she starts up again._

After a couple of light swats, the other mother went right back to the harsh method.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"**Ow! **Mommy mommy mommy!" Coraline yelped a little, fervently repeating the only word that came to her mind.

"Hm?" **SMACK!**

"YEOW!"SMACK!

"Why did you call me Coraline?"

SMACK!

"OW! Because it huuuuuurts!" She whined, her voice getting more choked up.

"I know it hurts sweetie…**SMACK! **But I'm doing this because you deserved it **SMACK! **And of course because I love you. **SMACK! **You know that don't you? **SMACK!**"

"Ah! You…have a very-**OW-**funny way of-**AAAH- **showing it!" Coraline replied with a mixture of defiance and pain in her voice.

The Other Mother merely smiled while continuing to spank her daughter.

"Oh Coraline…of course you don't understand **SMACK**…you're not a mother yet **SMACK**. But good mothers discipline their children when they're naughty **SMACK**. After all, if they didn't, **SMACK **then it just means they don't really care for their children. **SMACK!**"

Coraline grimaced as another swat landed on her rear. She was confused by the Other Mother's words.

She supposed in a way it made sense…except-"Are the punishments supposed to make you feel funny between your legs?" Coraline asked indignantly, hoping to stall the punishment before she started to **really** cry.

The Other Mother frowned, hating to be proven wrong, and delivered five extra hard swats, producing shrieks from Coraline.

"Coraline Jones, you're the one who began to feel that way. I had nothing whatsoever to do with it. As I said before, spankings are NOT meant to be enjoyed. I can't believe you would try to blame me for your naughty choices!"

Coraline actually got a little angry at this, and surprised the other mother by jumping off her lap.

"DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE GUILTY ONE HERE BELDAM! " She shouted while getting in the other mother's face.

"You may not have meant for that reaction at first, but I KNOW you knew what was happening when I began to feel wet! If anything, YOU coaxed me to feel even WORSE after you discovered it!"

Coraline's eyes grew wider as a realization dawned upon her.

"Oh…my…gad…" She whispered in disgust, "YOU WERE HOPING FOR ME TO EEL THAT WAY WEREN'T YOU? YOU SICK, TWISTED, PERVERTED BITCH!'

"NOW THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU YOUNG LADY!" The Other Mother shouted suddenly after Coraline's words.

She grabbed the little girl's arm and attempted to hoist her back over her knee, but Coraline was being stubborn, and used every ounce of strength she had left to pull against the beldam's death grip.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! I WON'T LET YOU!"

The Other Mother growled at Coraline's disobedience. She abruptly let go of the little girl, and Coraline lost her footing, and landed face-first onto the floor.

Before Coraline had time to turn around to defend herself, she felt the other mother pick her up from her waist, leaving the upper half of her poor body to dangle awkwardly in the air.

"NO!"

"How dare you…"

The other mother growled dangerously before repositioning her daughter over her lap again.

Coraline's bottom was now the only thing taking up the whole of the beldam's lap.

Oh crap…

"Think you can unjustly accuse your own mother of lies do you?" She continued to hiss while lifting her knee, so that Coraline's bottom was hoisted very high in the air, making it extremely vulnerable.

Coraline struggled with all her mite, but the Other Mother had trapped her flailing legs with her other leg, so that she was bent over one knee at a sharp angle.

This was not a good position to be in…

"Well I'll show you little girl…this bottom is going to pay extra for your insolence and bratty attitude!"

Coraline heard her other mother's hand grappling around for something, while the other one was clasped firmly around her lower waist to keep her from escaping.

She then felt something had and cold lightly tap her already throbbing bottom. She gasped before looking back quickly, only to see the other mother hold up a silver hairbrush and wave it tauntingly in front of her face.

Coraline felt color drain from her face as she realized that implement was intended for her!

"My dear, you just made yourself an appointment with Mr. Naughty Brush!"

Hoping to calm her down, Coraline swallowed her pride for a brief second, and put on the most pleading look she could muster. "Oh no, mommy! Please mommy, I'm sorry! Please don't use that brush on me, I'll be good! I promise mommy!"

For a brief second, it looked as if the other mother had softened at the pleading words.

But although her frown disappeared, an unpleasant sort of smile replaced it.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be sorry very soon little one. And why on earth should mommy stop spanking her naughty doll, when she clearly admitted to me a few minutes ago that she NEEDED and WANTED to be punished?"

Coraline wanted to slap herself; she remembered that in her moment of ecstasy during the first spanking, she had pretty much begged the other mother to continuously punish her.

The other mother nodded her head at the look of shock and embarrassment that spread across Coraline's face.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

CRACK!

Coraline screamed loudly as the other mother rained down a fast torrent of swats over her sit spots.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain was just too much to handle.

"**OWWW! NO STOP! MOMMYYYYY! MOMMY DOOOOON'T! AAAAAAAH! MOOOMMMY! WAAAAAAAAH!"**

Her cries and pleas went on deaf ears as the swats continued to shower down mercilessly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"AIEEEE! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOORRRRRYYYYY!"

During this intense part of the punishment, the other mother ceased to scold in between swats, as it was impossible to be heard over Coraline's deafening wails.

"Oh Coraline, stop making such a fuss, you're only making it worse on yourself!" The other mother scolded with annoyance, after a couple of minutes had gone by.

"**OOOOWWWW! STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE MOMMY! I CAN'T BREATHE!" **

Coraline gasped, now looking back at the other mother with wide scared eyes, and sounding as though she were gagging.

At this, the other mother actually stopped and looked worried.

"Sweetie?"

Coraline only gasped incessantly for breath.

The other mother quickly picked the little girl up and sat her so that her bottom was in between her knees.

"Calm down Coraline, come on you're fine." She soothed gently while making Coraline look her in the eye.

But the little girl's face appeared to be turning blue. Panicking, the other mother began to swiftly rub Coraline's back while commanding worriedly, "Coraline, breathe darling, breath! Come on, you can do it!"

But to Coraline's horror, she couldn't focus or calm down enough to breathe properly.

Panic-stricken, Coraline attempted to speak.

"I-C-CAN'T ST-O-O-OP! MO-MO-MMY HE-HELP ME-EEEE! CAN'T-T B-BRE-A-THE!"

The other mother quickly turned her so that Coraline's back was to her chest.

"Coraline, feel mommy breathe? Come on, do it like this…" The other mother inhaled deeply against the little girl so she'd feel it.

Coraline tried to mimic the actions, and attempted to breathe.

At first she just sounded like she was choking, but after a few more inhales, she finally had enough air that she could at least gasp comfortably for breath.

"There we go, nice and easy, that's right baby doll…breathe slowly…in through your nose and out through your mouth. Good girl…"

Coraline's immense relief was so great, that she began to cry all over again and collapse exhaustedly against her other mother's breast.

"Pleeeeeeeease noooo mooooore mommy…." She cried desperately into her blouse.

"I'm sooooooorrrry….I won't be baaaad agaaaaaaaain!"

At this time, the other mother's **natural **maternal instincts kicked in before she could think.

"Okay okay darling, shhh…calm down now, we don't want another attack now do we?" The other mother soothed while wrapping her arms around the sobbing child lovingly.

She was surprised at how she had reacted during this situation. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have cared if one of the other children were dying, even if it was in her arms.

But for some reason, she felt different with Coraline. For some reason her heart actually felt sympathetic and caring towards this little girl. Well…part of it anyways.

Yes, she may have bee a cruel being…but if her purpose was to be a 'pretend mother,' that required even the caring emotions for her other children to come out, even if she didn't want them to.

They always showed up in some way or other.

Dismissing the thoughts, the other mother continued to hold and rock the little girl.

Coraline, despite her intense hate for this woman, couldn't help but relish in the loving comfort she was feeling at that moment.

Even if her real mother loved her mother than this one did, she never remembered being held like this.

_Why can't they switch?_

After a couple more minutes, Coraline's sobs had diminished to little whimpers and hiccups.

"Have we learned our lesson little one?" The other mother asked tenderly while softly rubbing Coraline's glowing bum, chasing away some of the sting.

"Y-yes mommy…" Coraline mumbled, refusing to take her face out of the other mother's shoulder.

"All right then darling. Let's get you into bed okay?"

"Nooo I don't wanna…" Coraline protested sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Now now," the other mother admonished while standing up with Coraline in her arms, and began to un-make the bed.

"I won't hear any arguments young lady, you must be tired from all that crying."

But I'm huuuuungry…" Coraline drawled as the other mother laid her down in bed.

"Coraline, you're going to bed without dinner tonight. For one thing you'd be too tired to stay awake and eat anyway, and if you hadn't had that panic attack, you'd still be over my knee right now little girl. But it's clear you've had enough. So I think no dinner is a better substitute for now."

"You're meeeeaaan…" Coraline moaned as the covers were drawn up to her chin.

The other mother chuckled kindly as if Coraline had said something incredibly adorable. "I know I am, but it doesn't mean I don't love or care for you. Hopefully this will teach you to think next time before you misbehave against your mommy."

Coraline nodded her head as her eyelids closed slowly. "Yes mommy…" She yawned, before snuggling into her pillow.

The other mother smiled before planting a cold kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Don't worry, when you wake up there will be a nice big breakfast waiting for you."

She stood up and made her way to the doorway, and turned off the light. "Good night my little doll." She whispered into the darkness, before closing the door quietly behind her.


End file.
